


Green Isn't My Colour

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [65]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex comes up with a way to get her girlfriend and her best friend to talk to each other.





	

“Oh look, the rainbow’s back. I think it’s in Golden Fields this time,” said Louisa.

“What?” asked Alex, looking around. “Why would there be a rainbow? It hasn’t been raining.”

“Maybe it’s sensing all the gay on the island,” said Louisa with a little laugh. “Anyway, just look up.” Alex did so and saw the glorious arch of a rainbow stretching down to somewhere far away from the winery.

“Oh, so there is,” said Alex. “That’s weird. Why is it there?”

“Because this leprechaun guy, Chaun, can’t control his rainbow,” said Louisa.

“Oh yeah, Chaun, I remember you mentioned him last year,” said Alex.

“Wanna go collect rainbow gold with me?” asked Louisa.

“I’d love to but I’ve got things to do around here,” said Alex. “But I’ll ask Katja about it. She might know something about Chaun that you and Linda couldn’t find out.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll love digging around in the dirt for rainbow gold,” said Louisa. “I’ll wait here for her. The rainbows have a schedule so I’ll know where to go if this one disappears. Chaun says they appear in random places but they really don’t.”

“Glad to see that you’re warming up to her,” said Alex. She dismounted Tin Can and walked towards the manor, knowing that her girlfriend would be either in the bedroom or in one of the many walk-in wardrobes.

“How does this look on me?” asked Katja, turning around when Alex opened the door of the Baroness’ walk-in ‘robe.

“Gold?” asked Alex. “I know gold is a common theme of Fortuna but rainbows and green are more traditional.”

“Well, rainbows are tacky and green just doesn’t look good on me,” said Katja.

“And a gold-sequined dress isn’t tacky?” asked Alex. “Look, try this.” She got down a white blouse that had a pale blue ribbon that tied into a bow on the front, and a black miniskirt with a metallic gold fabric belt.

“Where did you learn fashion skills from?” asked Katja, smiling at the combination.

“I’d tell you but green isn’t your colour,” said Alex. “And these shoes would go well with the outfit too.” She bent down to pick up the black ballet flats, knowing that Katja would need time to compose her face. Even if the way she pouted and scrunched her nose was utterly adorable.

“I’ll be sure to thank her when we get her back,” said Katja. She took the clothes from Alex and turned around to get changed.

“Do you need a minute?” asked Alex.

“No,” said Katja, taking the dress off a little too fast. “I’m fine.”

“Louisa is going out hunting for rainbow gold in a bit,” said Alex. “Do you wanna go with her?”

“What?” Katja quickly turned around, naked but for her bra and panties, but Alex was looking at the tinge of red in her eyes. “Did you just say rainbow gold?”

“Yeah, what about it?” asked Alex. “Is it special or something?”

“And of course you’d expect me to know, being so ancient,” said Katja, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do you?” asked Alex.

“Yes, actually,” said Katja. “Rainbow gold is created when a larger rainbow crashes down to earth. It’s unnatural, of course, otherwise it wouldn’t be so rare.”

“Well, Louisa said it’s a leprechaun doing it,” said Alex, pleased to see that Katja looked more relaxed at being useful.

“Leprechauns don’t generally use rainbows to create the rainbow gold,” said Katja. “Hmm, this is interesting. I’ll have to go check this out.”

“You’ll just have to dig around in the dirt to find the pieces,” said Alex.

“I can’t think of any use for rainbow gold, though,” said Katja. “I suppose someone might be able to make jewellery out of it, though, and sometimes legendary horses have had armour forged with it.”

“If nothing else, the druids might find it interesting to look at,” said Alex.

“Yes, and it is pretty,” said Katja. “Alright, I’ll get dressed.” She smiled, and Alex smiled back at her before giving her a kiss.

It was a silent and very awkward ride to the Everwind Fields where the latest rainbow had crashed down. Louisa felt slightly shorter than Katja on her black and white Icelandic. 

“There was a Jorvik Wild Horse the same colour as Stalker a while ago,” said Louisa, finally breaking the silence. “It was bigger, though.”

“That’s because he is one,” said Katja. “Only we use smaller horses because they’re easier to move around. Bigger horses would be more threatening, but that’s just not practical.”

“But I’ve never seen him change colour,” said Louisa.

“That’s because you generally avoid me,” said Katja. “You’re not even looking at me right now when you’re talking to me.”

“I get nervous around new people,” said Louisa. “And there’s the whole ‘reformed villain’ thing. But I guess if Sunset Shimmer can be redeemed, you can too.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Katja.

“A childrens’ cartoon,” said Louisa, blushing.

“Oh, gods,” said Katja, and rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“That outfit looks good on you,” said Louisa.

“Oh, good, you’re finally looking at me,” said Katja. “Or do you avoid looking at me because you might like what you see?”

“I prefer my girls with red hair,” said Louisa.

“And green eyes,” said Katja. She grinned as Louisa blushed. “Oh yes, my sister told me all about finding you frozen in the doorway back at the base.”

“Alright, fine, it is partly because you’re so pretty,” said Louisa. “Oh, good, we’re here now.” She dismounted her little horse and walked over to the small goat-type creature, pushing amongst the crowd of people surrounding him. Katja followed her, having to admit that flats were much better on grass. Though she was very aware of the dark runes painted against her skin being bared by the short sleeves. Her worries, however, ceased when she saw the small creature up close and heard him speak.

“Who told you that was a leprechaun?” asked Katja once they were on their way over to one of the dirt piles.

“Other people,” said Louisa. “Why?”

“Because that’s not a leprechaun,” said Katja. “Does he look like a leprechaun to you?”

“Well, no,” said Louisa. “But I just thought that maybe Jorvegain leprechauns looked different to other ones.”

“He doesn’t look like one because he isn’t one,” said Katja, too worried to be pleased that Louisa was finally actually looking at her.

“Oh. Then what is he?” asked Louisa, kneeling down at the dirt pile.

“He’s a pooka,” said Katja. “They’re unpredictable. They could be very good or… very bad.” She snatched at a piece of rainbow gold, cursing when she only grabbed a handful of dirt.

“Well, he says the rainbow gold is good or bad,” said Louisa. Katja watched her collect the rainbow gold, envious at the pile she was collecting.

“And if it’s bad?” asked Katja. It couldn’t be too bad, otherwise there would be chaos. Well, more chaos than usual on Jorvik.

“Then he gives a ‘bad gift’ of food for your horse,” said Louisa. “And if it’s good, you get an item of tack or clothing.”

“Oh, joy,” said Katja. “And I bet it’s all green.”

“The pants are black,” said Louisa. “And there’s like a tiny pot of gold only your saddlebag is the pot. It even has a little rainbow on the gold. That’s what I’m going for.”

“To tell the whole world that you’re gay,” said Katja.

“Maybe you should get one for Alex,” said Louisa. “She’s very open about it.”

“Screw her, I’m getting one for myself,” said Katja. “I only got three pieces of gold though.”

“Don’t worry, there are ten piles,” said Louisa, patting Katja on the shoulder after pocketing her ten pieces of gold. Katja frowned at the dirt smudging her blouse. “C’mon, I’ll show them to you.”

Nine piles of dirt later, the two of them rode hard back to Chaun. Katja was glad to find that Louisa was warming up to her now. Even if getting all the damn gold was frustrating and her hands were filthy from scrabbling around in the dirt. She should’ve worn gloves like Louisa.

“I love this dress,” Louisa declared after getting several gifts (some nicely-wrapped, most ugly-looking) from the strange little demon.

“Green isn’t my colour,” said Katja, holding up her own green dress with the black skirt. “It’s more my sister’s.”

“And I bet it looks really good on her, too,” said Louisa. “It’d match her eyes.”

“She doesn’t wear it very often, though,” said Katja.

“That’s a shame,” said Louisa. “But why am I even talking about that? I’m with Lisa. And anyway, I’d probably be way out of her league.”

“You’d be surprised,” said Katja. “Now, where’s the next rainbow?” As they rode there, Katja smirked to herself. Oh, if only Louisa knew just how humble Jessica’s true love was.


End file.
